Concealed
by KanoodlingwithKlaus
Summary: Based off the "Dangerous Liaisons" dance scene. What if Klaus really knew Caroline was Miss Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own anything TVD. If I ever do, you'll be the first to know ;)**

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first tvd story, I dabbled back in the day with other tv shows but let's not talk about that (unless you want to see the definition of terrible pre-teen writing lol! Anyways, I got this idea from when Caroline tells Klaus that she's Miss Mystic Falls and he's all "I know" (and I'm all swoon) My bff thinks I should write more to this, but I'm not sure. We shall see how it goes, enjoy! :)

Caroline nervously tapped her fingers against the smooth desk. Maybe volunteering for Miss Mystic Falls wasn't such a great idea after all. Elena was sure to win and Caroline would be left feeling like second best again. She eyed Elena fixing her hair from her small mirror, of course she looked beautiful. Caroline shook her head and the thoughts from her mind. This day wasn't supposed to be about Elena. Caroline had done everything in her power to get where she currently was. All of the after school activities, sucking up to Carol Lockwood, and getting up extra early in the morning to look good. If anything, she had this coming to her. There was no way Elena would win this year.

But Caroline was insecure, so these positive thoughts only sustained for a good five minutes. Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself from the table and stood up. Caroline smoothed her dress and looked in the mirror one final time before going downstairs.

Elena had already made her way into the hallway where the girls had to walk downstairs to meet their partners. She was leaning over the banister, looking around downstairs, worry etched on her face. _What the hell was she so nervous about?_ Caroline absentmindedly heard Mrs. Lockwood asking if anyone had seen Amber. Maybe, Amber was secretly scared of losing to Elena so she bailed. Caroline mentally slapped herself. _Stop thinking about Elena! _

Elena turned to see Caroline standing quietly behind her. "Do you see Stefan down there?" Caroline walked over to the banister and looked down, trying to see if her friend's date was anywhere in sight. Of course, she even had the perfect date. Caroline made an "ugh" noise out loud by accident. Quickly recovering, Caroline replied with a no.

"No, just my boring fill-in escort."

"What happened to Matt?"

"Ugh, they wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through this."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore." Caroline mentally agreed with Elena in her head. Yes, she was jealous of Elena, even she could admit it. But Elena wasn't doing the pageant for a good reason. She was only doing it because her mother had wanted her to and maybe she did too, at one point. Everything had changed for Elena, she wasn't the same girl she used to be. But Caroline wasn't about to tell her this seconds before they walked downstairs. Instead, she'd be the caring friend.

"No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there was no way that I could beat you." Elena tried to stop Caroline right there by giving her a look. But Caroline continued before she got the chance. "Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom."

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton."

Caroline grinned as she heard her name being called._ It's now or never, Forbes._ After turning around to give Elena one last reassuring smile, she headed downstairs towards Jeffrey. Holding her head up high, she descended the stairs with the most confidence she could muster.

_I am Caroline Forbes, I can do this, hopefully. _

Niklaus Mickaelson detested Mystic Falls and everything about it. Fortunately, it was all for a good reason. Luckily for the small town, Klaus wasn't here to cause trouble quite yet. Instead, he was in the beginning stages for the shenanigans that would ensue in the near future. He had to scope out the town and it's people. And by people, he meant the latest doppelgänger. Klaus smirked to himself and ran his long fingers through his hair. He would finally, after a thousand years, break the retched curse he was under.

Taking a sip of his champagne, he headed outside to the area where the rest of the townspeople stood waiting to see the dance number. His doppelgänger would be in the running for Miss Mystic Falls. _Such a stupid pageant_, he thought bitterly. Klaus looked around, waiting for it to start and end already. He had done his research before he came, so he easily spotted the doppelgänger's aunt and her teacher. Klaus licked his lips, trying to suppress the huge grin sprouting on his face. He knew that her aunt would come in handy when he needed something from Elena. After living so long, you start to learn how humans like to play. They would try to bargain with the bad guy and if that didn't work, they resorted to begging. _Now that was the fun part. _

After what seemed like forever, the girls and their partners started lining up outside. The first few girls were completely ignored by Klaus. They were just downright boring and he didn't have time for them. Then the second to last girl came out. _Now she's a beauty_, he thought to himself, studying her every move. She was wearing a long, green gown with slits showing off her creamy legs. Her hair was simple, yet elegant in large curls. This girl feigned confidence, but he could tell it was an act. _Stupid girl didn't think she could win this_, Klaus mused, trying with all of his might to look the other way. He couldn't though. She was absolute perfection.

Klaus was too enthralled with the blonde to even notice his doppelgänger walked out with a Salvatore. He had almost forgotten why he was even here. _Almost_. Turning to the brunette, he mumbled a curse at seeing her with Damon Salvatore. Much to his dismay, they had clearly made friends with the doppelgänger, she was Katherine all over again after all. This would make things more difficult, but nothing Klaus couldn't handle.

The dance had ended and it was time to announce the winner. Klaus was actually interested in seeing if his blonde bombshell would win. He had thought of compelling the judges into picking her, but decided against it. She didn't need his help with this one. _Stop it Nik, vampire's don't feel, especially for silly high school girls. _Klaus nodded in agreement with his inner thoughts. But still, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the girl.

_So, without further due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!_

The girl in the green dress, now known as Caroline, stepped forward to collect her sash and flowers. She seemed shocked to say the least, turning to the doppelganger saying, "I actually won!" _Caroline, sweet Caroline._ _Of course you did, you're an angel._ Klaus smirked and began clapping along with the other people. After things settled down, Klaus was more than tempted to go up to her and make his presence known to her, but decided against it. This girl had to be his, but now wasn't the right time. He had a doppelgänger to kidnap and a curse to break.

_All in due time, Niklaus. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The crowd was bustling on the streets of Mystic Falls. Today was Founder's Day, which only meant tourists and chaos everywhere. Klaus didn't exactly know why he was here. He had seen his doppelgänger and acquainted himself with all of her friends and family. He knew exactly which vampire to use for the sacrifice and he had connections with a wolf pack up in the mountains. Instead of relaxing in Rome or sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower, Klaus was standing in the street watching people taking pictures of floats. Despite his inner conscience telling him he was here for Caroline, his rational side was telling him he was strictly here to seek out the moon stone. Although the girl was stunning and full of light, she was a teenage human. There was probably nothing worse than a teenage human. Perhaps he could just feed on her and be over this, whatever it was. Yes, Klaus decided that if he killed the girl, his problems would go away. Klaus glared at the floats passing through the streets, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Please welcome our stunning, Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts. This is Caroline Forbes! Miss Mystic Falls!_

Klaus' head snapped to the direction of the newest float. The float held _his_ precious Caroline. She wore an elegant yellow gown, one that truly brought out the light that she carried. Her hair was curly and slightly pinned back, the Miss Mystic Falls sash hung gracefully over her body. _She looks divine_, Klaus accidentally said out loud, turning a few heads. If Klaus could make up synonyms for the word beautiful just for Caroline, he would. He would spend hours, weeks, or months just coming up with different words to describe such an immaculate creature.

And to think he wanted to kill her a few minutes ago.

* * *

Caroline climbed off the float, grateful it was over. She had to get home and get ready for her date with Matt tonight. She said her goodbyes to Elena and Stefan and headed to her car. She suddenly stopped short, seeing a man leaning against her car. Caroline moved a few feet to get a closer look. Nope, she definitely had no idea who this man was. In fact, she wasn't even sure she had known him from around the neighborhood.

"Excuse me, but you're leaning against my car. Kinda makes it difficult for me to drive." Caroline nervously laughed, getting a closer look at the man. He was most certainly good-looking. Not in your typical, football playing, jock type of way. He seemed like he was from Europe or something.

For a split second, Klaus was actually left speechless. He felt himself about to stutter out an apology, but stopped himself. _You have got to be kidding me, Mikaelson. _"Oh, I'm sorry, love. I'll get out of your way."

"Thanks, have a good one." Caroline said, starting to get into her car.

Klaus couldn't help himself. He needed to say more. Why was he acting like a little schoolboy again; a trait he thought had vanished many years ago. "By the way, you looked absolutely stunning up on the float today."

Caroline gaped at the stranger, completely stunned. No one has ever called her stunning. Matt lacked the romantic skills to call her anything except pretty. "Oh, um, thanks! And you are-?"

"Where are my manners, I'm Nik. I presume you're Caroline?" Klaus felt himself coming off a little creepy, but he didn't really care. Than again, he could always compel her to forget and start over.

"The one and only! Sorry-ugh, I'm such a nerd!"

Klaus chuckled and moved closer to her. She was not only beautiful, but adorable as well. It made him feel incredibly guilty all of the sudden. He started feeling the urge to stick his fangs in her neck and drain her for making him feel like this. Perhaps one taste wouldn't be so bad-? He inched his way closer to Caroline. She was too dazed to even realize what he was about to do. Moving her curly hair away from her neck, he leaned in ever so slowly. He wanted to savor this moment forever. Klaus heard the slightest whimper coming from Caroline, stopping him in his tracks instantly. Instead of biting her, he placed a chaste kiss upon her neck where he would have bit her. _What is this girl doing to me?_

"Sweetheart, you're going to get into your car and forget this ever happened. Can't have you knowing me quite yet. Soon, my darling." And with that, Klaus was gone. Caroline was left standing there confused, but seconds later found herself getting into the car.

* * *

Caroline remembered the accident, she remembered Tyler loosing control of the car. She remembered her and Matt screaming, and trying to grab the wheel from Tyler but failing. They had crashed before she could get a grip on it. She was wearing her seatbelt, but she hit her head hard on the dashboard. When Caroline exited the car, she felt a little woozy but thought she would be okay. As she stood there watching the paramedics helping Tyler, she felt herself fall. The last thing she remembered was seeing was a man, who she didn't know, running towards her. And that's the last thing she remembered.

Now, Caroline lay in the hospital bed, barely hanging on to her life. She could feel herself slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. She wanted to wake up, she wanted to be reunited with her mother and friends; she wasn't ready to die. Caroline was fighting, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could go. She wasn't sure if what happened next was even real. It felt like a dream, but she felt someone's touches, someone's blood on her lips. She drank greedily, feeling herself coming back to reality. "That's it love, drink up."

By the time she got her bearings back, the room was empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Things have been busy with work and the hurricane so I haven't had a chance to upload this. Enjoy and please review :)

Caroline sat up, gasping for her unnecessary breath. Looking around, she noticed the room was empty. Hadn't Elena been there just a few seconds ago? She could have sworn Elena had come to visit her, but her head was really foggy from the past twenty four hours. Deciding that she needed answers, Caroline whipped the stiff hospital sheets over her legs and stood up, wavering at first. Once she got her bearings, she headed out to the main lobby of the hospital. A middle-aged woman sat at the desk looking entirely too bored. A weird sense of urge came over Caroline, but she shook it off before talking to the nurse.

"Excuse me? Where is everyone?"

"It's the middle of the night, hun."

"It is-?"

The nurse merely nodded her head, dismissing Caroline and going back to her work. Caroline wouldn't have it, she needed answers. Everything was confusing Caroline since the moment she abruptly woke up. She felt like she was dreaming and the hospital, looking so empty and dreary, didn't help at all. "Oh, uh, have you seen my mom?"

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend. And then your friend Elena stopped by."

A moment of clarity hit Caroline so fast and so hard, she thought she might pass out. It wasn't Elena who was in her room, it was Katherine. She remembered Elena talking about her at one point, but Caroline was only half listening. Matt was definitely more important to think about. Not wanting the nurse to suspect any weird behavior from her, Caroline decided to play it cool. "Oh, um, yeah she did. But she said her name was Katherine. The nurse ignored her, going back to the paperwork she was so intent on finishing. Caroline felt her stomach grumbling, however it wasn't a normal hungry grumble; it was something deeper.

"Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven."

Caroline tried to debate with the irritating woman, but to no avail. Giving up, she headed back into her room to try and get more sleep. That's when she spotted it. A red bag filled with blood hung in the room adjacent to hers. Although she didn't understand her need to walk towards it, she found herself being drawn to it. There was something incredibly alluring about this blood bag, and Caroline needed to have it.

"What are you doing in here?"

Startled, Caroline turned around to see the nurse giving her the oddest of looks. She mumbled an 'I don't know' and grabbed the blood bag once the nurse turned back around to lead her back into her room. Caroline sat on her bed and peeped out the window, making sure the nurse was out of sight. Taking one of the free tubes that hung from the bag in her mouth, Caroline gently began to suck on the straw. The minute Caroline swallowed some of the blood, she became repulsed and threw it onto the floor.

It took about five seconds for Caroline to feel the exact opposite of repulsed. Jumping to the floor, she grabbed the bag and began to down the rest of the blood.

She didn't know what was going on, but all she knew was she wanted blood and lots of it.

* * *

Klaus was walking around Mystic Falls aimlessly, trying to come up with a plan to see Caroline again one final time before he left for Europe. It was about that time to head out of this miserable town before he would have to be back in a few months. There were a few loose ends in his plans before he could break the curse. It was probably for the best if he left for a while anyway because the thought of seeing Caroline on a daily basis stirred something within him. And Klaus just wasn't ready for that sort of feeling. The last time he saw his sweet Caroline was in the hospital. Seeing her lying there on the hospital bed made him feel something he hadn't felt in a while. He felt absolutely _helpless _and he didn't like it one bit. Perhaps if he did a better job of stalking her, he would have been able to keep her from getting into the car with that idiot of a boyfriend and his jocky friend. Klaus shook his head, no he needed to leave this place.

But than the image of her soft lips sucking the blood from his wrist gently came into his mind, making him forget all the reasons why he should leave. It was a moment of pure ecstasy for Klaus and she wasn't even a vampire; he could only imagine the amount of pleasure that would have surged through him if she had been. What was this human girl doing to him? In eighty years or less, this girl would be gone from the earth. Eighty years to a human was just a few minutes to a vampire. _I could always force her to become a vampire._ Klaus laughed to himself, he didn't need a girl by his side for the rest of eternity. Perhaps this little crush, obsession some may call it, would be over and done with in a few months. Yes, Klaus would get what he wanted and than dispose of her. No need to make her live an eternity. Nodding to himself, he walked towards a bunch of bright lights and what looked like a carousel. He could hear a mixture of laughter and shrill screams coming from the petty humans.

He knew exactly where Caroline would be.

Walking up to the booth to get into the carnival, Klaus pulled out the five dollars and threw it at the boy working the counter. Grabbing his ticket, he walked into the blocked off area. He looked around, hopping that he could spot Caroline easily. Of course, Klaus didn't so he took to walking around. There were many girls who fit the criteria of what Caroline looked like, but no one had that particular smell of vanilla that she had and those beautiful blonde curls. Klaus had always been drawn to brunette girls in his thousand years of living, but this one was different on so many levels. Her blonde hair reflected off of her bright personality. Klaus sensed that deep inside, Caroline was also a strong girl, she just had a few insecurities like most humans did. Becoming a vampire had gotten rid of most of his fears and insecurities, except maybe one or two. He contemplated feeding on one of the humans before delving into his search. Klaus decided against it, he couldn't risk missing her.

After wandering around the park for what seemed like forever, Klaus smelled a wave of blood pass through his nostrils. It was clear as day and he had a feeling it was a vampire's doing. Following the scent, he was surprised he was being led to the back of the school. Luckily for whoever this vampire was, the back of the school was completely secluded. He could hear someone, a girl, crying as he rounded the corner. The sight that fell before him both shocked and alarmed him. Caroline was sitting there, blood all over her beautiful face, sobbing over a dead man's body. She looked up at him, sniffling and wiping at her face. Klaus wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed or scared that she had been caught.

"I killed him. I-I couldn't help it and I killed him. I'm a monster!"

Wait, did she realize he was a vampire? He didn't care, all he wanted to do was to comfort the girl. He wanted to wipe her tears away and take on all the pain she was feeling. However, he was Niklaus Mikaelson, and he _did not _comfort anyone. Did he even know how to comfort someone? Klaus walked over to her and knelt down beside her. He picked up a piece of her straight hair and twirled it around his finger. It was just how he imagined it-soft to the touch. Pulling the strand behind her ear, his index finger brushed over her skin, tracing it from her ear down to her chin before cupping gently. "I need you to breathe, love. Tell me what happened."

Something about this guy was so familiar to Caroline. While she was at the hospital, memories started returning to her. She remembered Damon compelling her, using her for sex, and biting her frequently. Those memories were haunting and surreal. But then she remembered the handsome stranger who had told her she was stunning. She remembered the same stranger going in to bite her as Damon had done many times, instead though leaving a kiss on her neck. Finally, she remembered him saving her life. Caroline looked up at this man, realizing it was the same handsome stranger from her dreams turned reality.

"Wait, I've met you before didn't I? Nik?"

If anyone had told Klaus that would be ecstatic over a girl remembering his name, he would have tore out each and every one of their limbs. But here he was, excited that a human girl knew who he was. Klaus completely forgot that humans remember being compelled once they became a vampire. He would have to fix that later because he wasn't ready for Caroline to really know him yet. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Klaus tried to regain his composure. "Introductions later, please tell me what happened."

"I, um, was walking to the bathroom and this guy was bleeding. And-and all I could think about was blood. I've never felt like this before. Why did this happen to me?"

Caroline started sobbing again. Klaus swore to himself that he would find whoever killed her and slowly torture them until they were begging for death. If anyone didn't deserve this, it was his sweet Caroline. "Sweetheart, I need you to relax." Caroline didn't relax, instead only crying harder and asking Klaus why this happened to her. "Love, please relax. Look at me, please, just look at me."

Caroline finally looked up and Klaus took the opportunity to wipe the flood of tears away from her face. He cradled her face with both of his hands and shushed her gently. "What you're going through is completely normal." Klaus proved his point by making the veins beneath his eyes pop up and his fangs retract. Caroline seemed to calm herself for the moment. "You're a vampire now and this is normal. You're a strong girl, Caroline, and you will get through this."

"I feel like a monster every time I see the veins. I can't do this, Nik. I can't do it."

"You can and you will, because this is in your nature now. Anytime you feel the blood rushing to your face, just inhale and exhale. Tell yourself that you're going to get through this. I believe in you, Caroline."

"Why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me."

"I'm asking myself the same question." Klaus didn't want in any way to leave Caroline like this, but he had to leave before he was spotted by another vampire or his doppelgänger. He could only hope that he helped the baby vampire in some way. "Now I need you to focus. You're going to forget that you ever met me. However, you will remember that a nice stranger helped you through this tonight. Go find your vampire friends and tell them what happened. I'll be seeing you soon, my love."

And with that, Caroline was left standing there. A certain calm fell over her, making her shiver. Deciding it was important to get help, she set out looking for Stefan or Elena.

* * *

"Wait, so if Damon didn't go to feed Caroline his blood..." Elena stopped her sentence short, the reality of the situation not making any sense.

Stefan was the next to chime in, looking just as confused as Elena. "Then who did-? Was it Katherine?"

"No, it definitely wasn't her. I tried so hard to remember who saved me. I-I can't remember."


End file.
